Blickling
Modern Ambitions (IC) On May 17, 2009, during his tour of the duchy, Lee Allen II met with and to begin planning the new capitol city. The original village of was largely built to maintain . With a native population of 136, the sleepy shire township would not sustain the new government and rapidly growing population of Thornbury. Together, His Excellency, Burnham, and Olmsted undertook the arduous task of designing a governmental seat where before only pastures and marshland had resided. They decided to place the new capitol on the eastern shore of the Lake Blickling and design it to the standards of the . The lake was to be more than doubled in size and a canal connecting it to the North Sea would be built, as well. What resulted is a symphony of civil architecture. The new city of will be lined with lush gardens, wide canals, and monumental buildings to house the government of the budding duchy. Construction of the city has already begun and is expected to reach completion by late June, 2009. Once completed, will boast and entirely green power grid, completely generated from Wind and Solar energy, state-of-the-art waste treatment and recycling plants, free public transport, over 200 restaurants, and 500 private businesses, not to mention housing, ranging from posh townhouses to suburban dream homes, to accommodate the city's expected growing population. Part of the city, Lakebridge, was actually reclaimed from Lake Blickling in order to properly align the new city's streets with pre-existing motorways and create proper protection for the man-made canals that intersect the streets and give definition to the different sectors of town. The northern part of the town, known as Temple Square, will contain the Ministry of the Treasury, the Ministry of Defense, the Ministry of Technology, the Academy of the Arts, and seated dramatically in the center of the square, the Universalist Temple. The northwestern part of town, called the "Venetian Harbor" for its grand Venetian Memorial running through its center, will also contain the Grand Arena, the Ministry of Trade, an expansive harbor directly abuttressing the Venetian Memorial Sea Gate, a Customs House, and numerous warehouses for storing tradeable goods. The western side of town, Lakebridge, runs from the Ministry of Transport to Stout Street on the south side of the Ministry of Labor. It also contains St. Freya's Market, which is overwhelming in its grandeur and scale, the Ministry of Justice, and extensive Italianate gardens. The center of town is defined by a lush natural lagoon, in the center of which sits the Avalonian inspired, verdant isle of Hundley Park. The park-island will be host to a myriad variety of flora and fauna along with a half dozen Japanese style pavilions ranging in purpose from park stage to wildlife exhibits. In the south-central part of Blickling stands the Hall of the High Council, which marks the elegant Council Hill district surrounding the the Hall on its east, south, and west sides. The Council Hill district is home to the Lord Mayor of , the Minister of Finance, and numerous other persons of power and affluence in the duchy. Dominating the southern and eastern sides of town is the largest quadrant and suburban dream neighborhood, the East Village. It not only contains over 2,500 hectares of planned suburban estates on quiet chestnut tree lined streets, but it is also home to the Ministry of Agriculture, the Hall of Records, the Ministry of State, the Ministry of Scholastics, the Ministry of Health, and the Cauthorne Museum of Natural History. In the center of the East Village is a year-round fun fair, perfect for family outings. Project Plans (IC) A''') Fair Grounds - Open year-round & Free of admission charges. The Blickling Fair Grounds will host national holiday celebrations, Four-H Competitions, etc. '''B) Blickling Village - Suburbs boasting Chestnut tree lined streets. Homes ranging from 3bed/1Bath to 14bed/12.5 +.5bath C''') Ministry of Agriculture - The red brick structure has a monumental golden entry fashioned in the Moorish style. '''D) Hall of Records - Is inspired by the Madeleine in Paris with a heavy influence of French Colonial stylings. E''') Ministry of State - The Link-Wise Building, which houses the Ministry of State, is a revolutionary design incorporating both Earth-friendly and monumental architecture. '''F) Cauthorne Museum of Natural History - Built in honor of Lord Henry, 6th Earl of Cauthorne, whose generous endowment made its existence possible. G''') Ministry of Health - Headquarters for the nations, state-regulated, socialized health care system. '''H) Ministry of Scholastics - The Cavendish Building, named for , features one of two monumental gold domes in Blickling. I''') The Hall of the High Council - This imposing example of architecture will dominate the south-central district of town. '''J) Ministry of the Treasury - one of the largest civil buildings in the duchy, the Burgwyn Building also houses the ducal mint. K''') Ministry of Defense - Military Headquarters '''L) Universalist Temple - A gold-domed Unitarian Universalist Temple will occupy the center of the Temple Square. M''') Ministry of Technology - The Mining Building, named for and headed by Sir Hugh Lawrence Mining, Ph. D. of Nanotechnology, is the center of technological production in the duchy. '''N) Academy of the Fine Arts - Center for the Royal Society of the Academy of Fine Arts. The Academy is entrusted with management and dispersal of annual endowments and grants to the native artistic community of Thornbury. O''') Hundley Park - Named for Sir Franklin Young Hundley, 4th Earl of Essex, and chief benefactor of Thornbury. '''P) Ministry of Labor - Headquarters for the the laboring forces of the duchy. Q''') Grand Arena - Home of the Thornbury Thestrals, Thornbury's national football team. '''R) Ministry of Trade - Seat of the Uniform Trade Board S''') St. Freya's Market - The largest, and perhaps, most imposing building in the capitol. The market is home to the trading floor where the duchy's rubber and silver industries meet. '''T) Ministry of Justice - The Link Building, named for Michael F. Link, not only houses the highest courts in the land; it also contains the poll of the electorate and the Bar Association. U''') Venetian Memorial Sea Gate - Commemorative Sea Gate, dedicated to all those who died in Venezia upon the advent of the Karma War. '''V) Temple of Lady - Abbey and Temple dedicated to the Norse Goddess of Love, Motherhood, and Fertility. W''') Venetian Memorial Lagoon & Statue of Lee Allen II - The lagoon, dedicated to those Venetians who fell in the Karma War, is also the main water access point to the internal parts of the city. There also stands a twenty foot tall gilt stature of Lee Allen II. '''X) Customs House - Extension of the Ministry of Trade. All incoming foreign goods must come through this checkpoint before entering the duchy. Y) Ministry of Transport - Responsible for issuing of all licenses (drivers, boaters, etc.) Life in the Duchy of Thornbury (IC) Thornburian culture is one of mixed extremes; it is, at one time, both conservative and artistic, traditional and still yet, progressive. "Ways of Old" are prized equally beside new ways of thinking. Thornburian subjects are renowned for their industriousness, strong sense of tradition, and their love of learning. Their fine education system is the envy of all Anglia and is in-session year-round. Founded on the principals and teachings of the great , enrollment is open and free of charge to all Thornburian subjects from primary school all the way through undergraduate studies. Likewise, the National Health Innitiative (headed by the Ministry of Health) ensures that every Thornburian has the right and the means to obtain proper medical care. Despite the seven day work week and six day school week, generous holiday packages are offered by the state and most private employers. Thornburians enjoy an extremely high quality of life due, in no small part, to their entirely green power grid. has one of the lowest pollution rates in Europe thanks to its first-class recycling and waste management system. The streets are lined with Chestnut Trees and the city is littered with over forty public parks. Public transport serves the city and its surrounding areas at no charge. At this time there is no calculable crime rate. The arts are among the most highly prized of virtues in the duchy, all of which are over-seen and supported by the Academy of the Fine Arts. Naturally, therefor, the Duchy of Thornbury is an ideal destination for artists and art lovers alike. The Academy supports numerous gallery openings, museum exhibitions, and theatrical productions throughout the year. The East Village Players are currently teaming up with the Academy to build a monumental new playhouse on Cauthorne St., which will contain seating for up to 1,200 patrons. City life in is a merging of quiet neighborhoods and busy urban thoroughfares. The common mindset there is one of openness, embracing all races, religions, and identities. Whether one desires a fun night on the town with friends or a relaxing day in the park, drinking and dancing until dawn or pensive afternoons at the Cauthorne Museum, offers a veritable buffet to suit any interests. There is always something happening in ; there are annual medieval jousting tournaments at Northampton Park and a PRIDE Parade is in the works for Summer '09. Fashionable boutiques, exquisite restaurants, and trendy night spots line the streets of Council Hill. The outlying regions of the duchy are dotted with verdant hills, sweeping seascapes, and quaint pastoral farms. The suburbs to the east of , are a beautiful place to soak up the indigenous history of the area. The City of and the East-Anglian coast are less than an hour's drive, and both make for a popular day trip or a holiday destination. Relocating to Thornbury (IC) There are numerous opportunities for those wishing to immigrate to the Duchy of Thornbury. In addition to safe neighborhoods, beautiful parks, and a high standard of living, the government of the Thornbury will also subsidize real purchases in the city of Blickling, up to 40% for those wishing to help the young city grow. If you are interested in relocating to Blickling, please, contact the Office of His Excellency, the Duke of Thornbury, directly. Below are just a few of the many opportunities for home-ownership in the fast-growing city of Blickling. (Prices have not been pro-rated to reflect potential government subsidies). 1518 Canonbury Close N. - This "maison du maitre" is an ideal home for a growing family. This exquisite, 5,000 sq. ft (+/-), new construction, property sits on one half acre and boasts 5 bedrooms and 4.5 bathrooms, with hardwood floors throughout. Seven fireplaces offer ample heating in true old-world style. The ground floor master suite not only has its own en suite bathroom, but also a jacuzzi and dual sided fireplace. The upper floor has a private living room perfect for a child's study space. (£1,750,000) 3617 Holkham Terrace W. - This enchanting English cottage has 3 bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms. 3,500 sq. ft. offers plenty of space to move around, while large windows allow incredible views of your own private gardens! The half acre lot is extensively manicured and maintained. Four fireplaces offer a variety of different "cozy spaces" for relaxing. Stone floors throughout the ground level and ten foot ceilings throughout the entire house! Convenient to Thornbury Academy. A gardener's Dream! (£750,000) 3443 Hampstead Heath - This 10,000+ sq. ft. mansion offers a wide variety of luxuries for the most distinguished and discriminating buyer. Heated Carrara marble floors throughout create a formidable first impression. Frescoed ceilings and gilt details add breath-taking ambiance to the expansive rooms. The 2 acre estate is complete with formal gardens, professional kitchen, numerous outbuildings, and a six car garage. This is the perfect home for the discerning world traveler! (Price Upon Request) 2661 Shoreline Drive - This 4,000 sq. ft. lake-front home sits of one full acre of beautifully manicured gardens. With 4 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms, and a two car garage, this house makes the perfect summer getaway with room for the whole family! Half-timbered ceilings and and mahogany floors on the ground level create a warm, cozy feeling, while expansive windows open onto the best view in Blickling. Priced to sell! (£950,000) 63 Farringdon Mews - This commanding six story townhouse is located in the heart of the posh Council Hill district. A private garden offers a wonderful outdoor entertaining space, and the height of the structure allows for breath-taking views of the city. With 5,000+ sq. ft., 6 staterooms, 6.5 bathrooms, and two servant's apartments, this property offers everything the sophisticated city-dweller could ever need! 12 marble fireplaces not only offer heat but elegant focal points to this spacious home. An ideal dwelling for the fashionable, discerning buyer. (£2,100,000) 41 Serpent's Crescent - This monumental townhouse is situated at the corner of Park Ave. South and Essex Blvd. at the epicenter of the Council Hill district. Designed personally by , this home boasts five floors of unrestrained luxury. Italian marble floors throughout give quite the first impression! This 6,000+ sq. ft. architectural gem offers 6 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms and an additional mother-in-law suite that can also be used to house an au pair. Immediately adjacent to the The Hall of the High Council, this home is ideal for a family with political ambitions and social standards. Price Recently Reduced! (£3,995,000) 3257 Garden St. - This Charming Storybook style cottage in the heart of the East Village features an efficient floor plan with all formal/entertaining spaces to the front of the house facing one of Garden St.'s famous lush city squares. There are 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms to the rear of the house which look onto a private terrace. The drawing room is a Jacobean styled gem with its white plaster walls, dramatic stone fireplace, and half-timbered ceiling. Hardwood flooring throughout. Recently updated fixtures and ammenites include a new roof, new wiring, and a chef-designed country kitchen. Priced to sell! (£450,000) Category:The Duchy of Thornbury Category:Capitals Category:Cities